<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Date with Diavolo by PrettyBoy_Asmo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842212">Date with Diavolo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBoy_Asmo/pseuds/PrettyBoy_Asmo'>PrettyBoy_Asmo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aquariums, Attempt at Humor, Cute, Diavolo is a giant puppy, Fluff, aquarium date, this is literally just self indulgent fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBoy_Asmo/pseuds/PrettyBoy_Asmo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s go to one.”   <br/>You blink at him, processing his words, “Huh?” </p>
<p>“Let’s go to a human realm aquarium. I want to experience one with you.”</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Diavolo is curious about your favorite things to do in the Human Realm. You tell him about Aquariums and he decides you should go together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Date with Diavolo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first real attempt at /Reader content but I think it turned out pretty well. It's major fluff with some attempt at humor but mostly self-indulgent Diavolo love. Reader is gender Neutral! </p>
<p>Also a huge thank you to my friend Steph (jugodeflores on tumblr) for not only beta reading but encouraging and motivating me to write and post this! (Also for sharing ideas and listening to me talk about Obey Me for hours lol) </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I did writing it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“MC,” You look up Diavolo from your D.D.D, wondering when he’d stopped doing his own paperwork. Instead, his gold eyes focused on you as he propped his chin on his hand, “What’s your favorite thing to do in the human realm?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess it depends,” You tell him, smiling a little as he listens to you speak with intense curiosity, “Do you mean day to day, or special occasions?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Special occasions?” He questions, leaning forward in his seat now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Like vacations, day trips, or dates and stuff.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m interested in special occasions,” He answers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Well, I never really went on vacations or traveled much,” Which in a way, is what had prompted you to sign and mail the mysterious exchange forms that had found their way in your mail one day, “But I liked taking trips to the cities I lived near, just to explore and find new places and stuff. There were a couple of water parks around, and some carnivals during the summer, along with an amusement park a few hours away, a few museums too. I think my top favorite was the aquarium though, alone or for a date.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You watch the Prince tilt his head slightly, his expression urging you to continue. “There’s just something about the experience that never gets old for me. Seeing all the different creatures that I wouldn’t see otherwise, and it’s more than just looking at fish too, sometimes they have live feedings for certain animals, and the one I went to had penguins and sea otters and A jellyfish tank. I could watch the moon jellies for hours. And there’s information on everything housed in there, so you can learn about them while you observe them. I went for a field trip in second grade and I fell in love with it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That does seem like it would be an entertaining experience.” he grins warmly at you, “Let’s go to one.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You blink at him, processing his words, “Huh?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go to a human realm aquarium. I want to experience one with you.”  You feel your face flush when he laughs, “I’ll make all the necessary arrangements.” He already looks so excited that you can feel your heart melt. It’s not like you’d have said no in the first place, but you nod your agreement anyways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So a week later you’re visiting the human realm, Your hand gripping Diavolo’s as the Demon Prince led you along to the aquarium he’d chosen to visit. It wasn’t very often you got to see him in casual clothes, So while he was focused on your destination you took some time to admire the way he looked in the dark red button down and black slacks. It was kind of unfair, really, how good he looked. </span>
  <span>Soon, though, you had reached the doors and Diavolo was paying the entry fees, taking a map and leading you into the building farther before stopping and turning to you, “What should we do first?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” you pondered, glancing at the pamphlet he held out to you, “There’s a show with the dolphins in two hours if you’re interested in that. Until then, we can start here and work our way through the building, unless there’s something you want to see right now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Diavolo shook his head, “I want to see it all.” and with that he sets off again, his enthusiasm drawing a laugh from you as he leads you in the direction of the exhibits. His eyes light up as you walk into what you note is supposed to be an exhibit on the Amazon, and the look of wonder that graces his features is something you want to commit to memory for the rest of your life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You move along the tanks, and he leans in close to each one. Sometimes, you’re able to point out a specific fish and give a few facts about them, and sometimes you read him the trivia posted around the exhibit. </span>
  <span>“It kind of reminds me of Leviathan,” Diavolo says suddenly, prompting you to turn from the sign of facts about Piranhas you’d been reading. You can’t help the laugh that you let out when you see he’s observing a rainbow boa that’s draped lazily on one of the many large branches in its enclosure. The pattern along its body does indeed remind you of Leviathan’s demon form. You don’t have time to respond as Diavolo takes out his D.D.D, double checks the flash is off and snaps a picture. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You try to peer over his shoulder to see what he’s doing, but with a grin he finishes typing and turns the phone toward you. The Picture of the snake is there, soft iridescent sheen on it’s skin visible along with the pattern, under it is a short message that simply reads, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this you?</span>
  </em>
  <span> And you can only imagine how Levi will react when he opens that message. The thought is amusing but it quickly drifts to the back of your mind as Diavolo starts moving toward another enclosure, attention captured by something there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You follow him through the rest of this exhibit, letting him lead you around the rooms and take as much time to observe everything he wants. You’re glad he’s so tall, otherwise you might be afraid you’d lose him in the crowd with how suddenly he seems to take off to other exhibits when something catches his eye. The interest and child-like excitement that continues to shine through him rubs off on you, and soon enough your hands are intertwined once again as he pulls you gently along. You make it through a freshwater fish exhibit before you decide it’s time to head to the show. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As you’re heading there you pass a group of young children clearly on a field trip, and apparently heading to the same show you are. A few of them stare at you- or, more accurately, Diavolo. One of them whispers to their friend, a not so quiet- “He’s really tall, like, as tall as a superhero!” You feel the soft chuckle Diavolo lets out, biting back your own laugh. Diavolo though turns back slightly, sending a wink at the pair before guiding you to your seats for the show. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, instead of his grip on your hand he wraps his arm around you, pulling you flush against his side. It causes a slight blush to dust your cheeks, but you lean into his side anyways, enjoying the closeness of the moment. “Are you enjoying your day so far?” he asks as people continue to find seats, shuffling around and settling while waiting for the show to begin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m having a lot of fun,” you tell him honestly, your own smile bright, but your conversation is cut short by the show beginning. You both give it your attention, though every so often, after a dolphin performs a particularly impressive trick or amusing maneuver, you glance at the demon beside you to see his reactions. Each time he laughs in delight you can feel it move through him, and you can feel the way his arm tenses around you during tricks, can see the awe in his eyes when the trainers explain some of the mannerisms of the animals, the relationships they form with one another, and efforts to help the earth’s environments to help the natural habitats of the animals. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the show, you end up at the touch pools- something that sets off a whole new level of excitement in Diavolo. He’s extremely careful when he reaches in, fingers gently grazing the creatures sitting in the shallow water. “It’s fascinating,” the Anemone his hand brushed against swayed gently with the movement of the water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t expect them to feel so...squishy, right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You go through a few more exhibits after that, and you even manage to sneak a few photos of Diavolo, your favorite being the one where he’s nearly leaning against the glass of the beluga whale enclosure, one of the creatures on the other side  staring right back at him, the delighted expression on Diavolo’s face is priceless. You also manage to send it to Lucifer, knowing he’d appreciate it as much as you do.  A while later, Diavolo takes your hand in his again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “The Aquarium is hosting a jellyfish exhibit for a limited time,” he says, leading you along to a staircase that has another attendant standing at the top, “I got us the passes because you said you liked them.” He hands the attendant the passes, who nods as you continue on down the staircase. Even in the dimmer light as you reach the bottom you can see the faint tinge of pink on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to do that,” you squeeze his hand, smiling up at him, “but thank you, I love it.”  </span>
  <span>The pace you take around the exhibit is slower now, moving along the dim rooms and taking minutes at a time to watch the strange creatures drift through the lit tanks. It’s quieter here than the rest of the aquarium, and less crowded, probably due to the fact that it required additional passes- but it feels almost serene, despite the low chatter of the other guests roaming the rooms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe I understand what you meant when you said you could watch them for hours,” Divaolo says next to you, his golden eyes are tracking the movement of the Jellies, his features bathed in the blue glow of the tank’s lighting- it makes everything feel softer somehow, the way his lips are curved into a smile, how his hair falls just slightly into his eyes, even his gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he turns to you there’s something else in his eyes that makes your face heat up. “They really are beautiful,” he says, and you realize he’s leaning in closer, as he continues, “Almost as beautiful as you,” he finishes, and even though there’s sincerity in his voice- even though you know he doesn’t lie- you have to fight the urge to roll your eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s...so cheesy.” you say, but you can feel your own grin on your face, your hand squeezes his tighter, and you lean up, almost completely on your toes to meet him in a soft, quick kiss. “Thank you for this,” you say earnestly, “I’m happy we got to come here together.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As am I. I should thank you for putting up with me dragging you around all the exhibits, I’m sure you are used to a more relaxed atmosphere than that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s cute.” You answer, satisfaction washing over you at the blush that covers his face, “I like how excited you are. It means I can tell you’re having a good time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled slightly, “I would say any time spent with you is good.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of you lingered in the Jellyfish exhibit for a while, silently admiring the displays. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When you finally emerge you have to blink at the sudden increase in light, but Diavolo is already leading you along again. “I was told that these sort of trips aren’t complete without a visit to the gift shop.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess that is kinda true,” you admit, following him into the shop. Immediately, something catches your eye. “Dia, look!” You hold up an almost perfectly round stuffed seal in your hands, squeezing it’s soft sides slightly, “It’s so cute!” It’s little flippers dangle slightly as Diavolo looks at it- and you- with unveiled amusement, “Feel it!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes it from your hands, squeezing it slightly. “It is incredibly soft,” he turns it over in his hands, squishing it again, “Do you want one?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait- really?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I ask If I didn’t really want to know?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do like it,” you admit- “Reminds me of you, in a way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Diavolo looks at the Seal’s face, then back to you, “It reminds you...of me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to hug. Cute.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Diavolo’s cheeks are flushed pink again, and even though your own face feels warm you can’t help but admire the ability to make the Prince of the Devildom blush. He tucks the seal under his arm without saying anything else- and then it seems that a display of t-shirts catches his eye. “All proceeds go to charity. MC, do you know this charity?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You glance at the sign. “I do! It’s a good one, they support a lot of rescue habitats and environmental efforts- and they </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> use their money for what they say they do, unlike some.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Divaolo’s eyes shine as he takes in the shirts, Colorful cartoon fish decorate the fabric, and bold, bright letters declaring “Don’t be Shellfish, Protect our Oceans,” are written on the front. He moves to the display, rifling through the shirts before pulling out three different sizes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Three?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"One for Lucifer as well!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You laugh out loud at the mental image of Lucifer wearing the shirt and nod, "Good idea."  Diavolo wanders around the shop a bit more, when another stuffed animal catches your eye. A beluga whale. Your mind flashes back to the delight on his face when you’d snapped that picture of him and the whale earlier that day. You pick the stuffed beluga up, it’s large and, to your satisfaction, is just as soft as it looks. You glance over at Diavolo and see that he’s distracted by a book display, so as stealthy as you can you make your way to the cashier with the whale. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You pay, thanking the cashier, then make your way to the door before calling out, “I’ll be waiting outside, Dia!”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not long after he exits the gift shop with a curious expression, multiple bags gripped in one hand and the seal tucked back under his arm. “MC?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You hold the whale out to him, “I thought you’d like this,” you say, pleased by the fondness obvious in his expression, he frees the seal under his arm, handing it to you and taking the gift. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I adore it. Is this why you left before me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You grin, squeezing the seal with one arm and linking your free hand with his, “I wanted it to be a surprise, as well as a thank you for all of this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You feel like you’re half asleep when you get back to the Devildom, eyes drooping and legs slightly aching from all the walking you’d done that day. You eat dinner with Diavolo, and then you insist on joining him in his study when he says he has some paperwork to finish before he goes to bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You’re curled up in one of the armchairs, the stuffed seal Diavolo bought you under your head like a pillow as you watch him do paperwork. You feel your eyes droop, slower to open them each time. Eventually you decide it’s easier to give into sleep, figuring Diavolo could wake you before he went to bed for the night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dia,” You mumble, waiting for him to look up from whatever paperwork he was pouring over now, “Thank you for today. I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles softly back at you, “I love you, sweetheart.” You give him one last smile before curling up tighter and letting yourself fall asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to follow my Twitter https://twitter.com/DyllanC122  </p>
<p>I also have a tumblr https://prettyboy-asmo.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>